This invention relates to automotive accessories, and an apparatus that integrates the switches and controls for positioning automotive accessories. The apparatus eliminates many wire harnesses presently necessary for operation of such accessories, and replaces them with a single, integrated unit. The apparatus will work with or without a memory capability. The invention also comprises a method of operation of automotive accessories.
This invention relates to automotive accessories, and in particular to automotive seat controls. Automobiles produced today often include a number of motorized accessories that may be positioned for the convenience of an operator or a passenger. These accessories include power seats, power sunroofs, power windows, and other conveniences such as power mirrors. Each operator of a vehicle, such as a husband and a wife, may have preferences for the exact position of the accessory. The axes of movement, for example in a seat, may include the forward or rearward position of the seat, the tilt of the seat, the lumbar support or backrest angle of the seat, and other conveniences, such as the length of the seat (bottom support) and headrest position.
Each axis of movement of each accessory requires a motor, typically a bi-directional DC motor, to position the accessory. The switch used by the operator or passenger to control the movement must be located in a position reasonably convenient for the user. However, the motor control is frequently located nearer to the motor and away from the operating switch. Thus, a conventional automotive seat control may have six or more switches located in a position convenient for the vehicle operator or passenger, but the switches communicate with a motor controller that is remote from the switches and closer to the motor itself. This may lead to a multiplicity of wiring harnesses, especially in accessories incorporating a memory feature.
This complexity tends to make the manufacture of such systems expensive, and also complicates the installation of such systems into an automobile, since each motor must have two harnesses: one for the controller and one for the operator control. The motor controls may be located near the motors and away from the operating switches because the motor typically requires high current for its operation, and the operation of the motor for even brief periods generates heat. What is needed is a control system for automotive accessories that eliminates the number of wiring harnesses by integrating the controls and operating switches into a common housing. It is also desirable to control and reduce the thermal effects from operation of the motors.
The control system consists of a single housing that has inputs from a power source, and outputs to each motor of a vehicle accessory, such as a power seat. In one aspect of the invention, requiring no memory, the control switches used by the user to position the accessory are mounted in a housing. The housing is positioned in a location convenient to the user, so that the user may readily adjust the accessory by fingertip adjustment of the control switches. The housing also contains means to supply power to each motor. Thus, the housing will contain one or more solid-state switches that supply electrical power to each motor. The control switches are thus mounted in the same housing as the power switches, and any other controls necessary or desirable for operation of the accessory. A microcontroller-based memory and control may also be used to add control functions of the accessory system.
This invention eliminates a multiplicity of wiring harnesses by placing all the switches and controls for operating a vehicle accessory into a single package. The only wiring necessary is for a power source to the controller, and a wiring harness to each motor or other powered accessory. The present high current switches used to switch the current directly are used to signal a control system in the housing. The housing also includes solid-state power switches, and a thermal management system to control excess heat generated by the system. Using the present high-current switches allows for a plug-in replacement for systems presently in operation.
Because the housing contains power circuits, heat will be generated during the period when power is supplied to the motor. One aspect of the invention is a thermal management system that will dissipate the heat so generated, conducting heat away from the heat sources. Another aspect of the invention is that a memory capability may be added. This capability would allow the control system to store and recall a position for the accessory. The memory would desirably be able to store and recall position data from more than one user. Thus, the invention could recall and apply stored position data from a user upon command.